Birth of a Dragon
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Joanna gives birth to Tyrion and is saved by an unlikely source and is forced to sacrifice much because of it


All of the Seven Kingdoms knew that Joanna Lannister had returned to Casterly Rock pregnant and all of the Kingdoms suspected that the child was a Blackfyre and not a Lannister. Many knew of the King's love for the Lady of Casterly Rock though less than that knew that the love was returned by both the Lady and the Lord of Casterly Rock. The three of them were happy together for many years and none of them particular cared who had fathered the child. After all Jaime was Tywin's heir and any child of Aerys would still be loved by them all. The child would never be told about its possible parentage so there would be no threat to the throne and no one else would ever be told for sure that Aerys could be the father so the child couldn't be used in Rebellion.

Joanna knew all about what to expect when it came to childbirth after the twins and she no longer feared it. She welcomed it even as she couldn't wait to hold her new child in her arms. She didn't care if it was a boy or girl, all she wanted was it to be healthy and strong. The twins were perfect and that was what she was expecting in the new baby. Tywin and her had even talked about names and while he didn't care much, she wanted to name her son Tyrion after her grandfather. Tywin was willing to allow her anything, just as he had let her name the twins. As long as Joanna survived the birth, Tywin truly didn't care what she named the child or did. Tywin just couldn't bare to lose her. For she and Aerys were the only ones that made him vulnerable, that mattered to him.

So when Joanna went into labor and the hours that followed Tywin waited impatiently outside, wanting to be with her but Joanna had always refused to have him there. So he had to wait. Something that he was not used to. As the hours began to drag on, Tywin began to worry as it had not been this long last time and that had been with twins. Finally Tywin could wait no longer and he barged in only to see a horrible sight. Joanna bleeding out heavily while the maester was working furiously in between her legs. Tywin swiftly moved to her side and gripped her hand while barking at the maester.

"Do something, you fool."

"My lord, the baby will not come. The baby is stuck and if it does not come out soon, they will both die."

"No, he will not."Tywin turned at the sound of the voice. At the sight of the person in the doorway, Tywin just stared. Truly shocked for perhaps the first time in his life. For he recognized the person in the doorway from a portrait in the Red Keep. The reason he was shocked was the fact that he was suppose to be dead or a hundred years old and the man was neither but the mark on his face could not be ignored.

Brynden Rivers, aka Bloodraven stood before him and was moving toward them. Shoving the maester out of the way. Tywin moved to stop him only to find himself unable to move and he was reminded that all believed that Bloodraven had 'gifts'.

"Stay out of my way, Lannister and I will save your wife and the baby." With no choice but to, Tywin watched as Bloodravem stuck his hands into Joanna and chanted some sort of spell. Soon he was pulling out a baby and before Tywin could see him, Bloodraven moved away with the child and did several more spells that caused a bright light to flare around him and the child. For Bloodraven had just healed him of being a dwarf. Not that Tywin would ever know Bloodraven turned back around and healed Joanna before walking out of the room. Allowing the maester to attend Joanna. Tywin was torn as he wanted to stay with Joanna but he also did not like the fact that Bloodraven had just walked away with their child. Joanna solved it for him.

"Go. Get our child and bring him back."

Tywin hurried after Bloodraven and was surprised to see him just outside the chambers rocking the child. Calmed Tywin just looked at the baby.

"What is it?"

"A boy." Reluctantly Bloodraven handed the boy over and Tywin looked down at Tyrion. Well aware how close it had come to ending badly.

If not for the timely arrival of Brynden,Bloodraven, there was no doubt in anyones mind that both Joanna and Tyrion would have died in the birth. Tywin was relived and shocked by it. For it had been believed that Bloodraven was dead yet he stood before him. Tywin was truly shocked by that but he was also shocked by the appearance of Tyrion. Pale blond/silverish hair, one green eye and one purple/black while one eye was covered by a red/silver birthmark in the shape of a dragon. Bloodraven watched him look at the baby before finally speaking.

"I have saved the life of your wife, Lannister."

"And that of my son, yes I know." For that all he got was an oddly mysterious smile.

"I would see him named Aemon for that."

"That is a Targ..."No one would ever call Tywin Lannister stupid,nor blind and he quickly added it all up. Bloodraven's presence, the birthmark on Tyrion.. Aemon's face and the smile. Tyrion was not his. Bloodraven was watching him closely and once again smiled as the realization came over the Lion Lord's face.

"Yes. My 'nephew' shall collect him shortly for I sent him a dream. I shall suggest you prepare your wife of what will be happening, for Aemon will be going to the side of his family. There shall never again be a Blackfyre allowed, after all."

Tywin watched as Bloodraven turned into a actual raven and flew away after one last touch to Ty ... Aemon's forehead. Tywin looked down at Aemon and knew that Joanna would be devastated by what was going to happen, if what Bloodraven spoke was true. Tywin would not see her hurt in any manner but knew that Aerys would never allow another Blackfyre. Not after the Rebellions caused by them. With Bloodraven being here and saving them, there was no doubt that Aemon was a Tagaryen, even without the dragon birthmark. Aerys would come and he would demand the child and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Tywin would not harm his lover and while if Joanna asked it, he would go to war to protect her child, he would prefer not to.

Not to mention that if Aerys claimed Aemon as his, then the child would be in line to the throne, something that he hoped Joanna would be pleased about. Enough so that she would not be unhappy that she was about to lose her child even if they would be able to see him sometimes. Tywin was interrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of his twins.

"Can we see him, Father?" Tywin bended over so Jaime could see7 the baby while Cersei just held back behind Jaime. "What's that on his face?"

"A mark of who he is."

"My lord, my Lady would like to see her son now."

"The two of you should return to your chambers now, your mother needs her rest. You may see her tomorrow."

Tywin entered his chambers while carrying Aemon, for once in his life doing something hesitantly as while he was not one to put something off he was thinking of doing it now. Joanna had just given birth and was thus not ready to be told anything that would upset her. The fact that she had almost died made it so much worse. Still though Tywin knew that Aerys could already be on his way to claim his son and Joanna needed time to come to terms with it. Or to demand that Tywin prevent it, in which case Tywin needed time to either convince her otherwise or to call the banners. Either way Joanna needed to be prepared. So Tywin could not put it off but he truly did wish that he could spare Joanna this.

"Tywin,will you please come here now and give him to me." Tired of how slow he was being when all she wanted was to hold her new child. Tywin sighted and moved toward the bed, despite everything pleased to see how strong she was already looking. Whatever Bloodraven had done, had clearly worked. Tywin handed over Aemon and Joanna gazed at her son in pleasure. He looked so perfect, even the birthmark gave him a intriguing look. With the mark she suspected who's child he was but it didn't matter to her, all that mattered was that he was healthy and happy. Whoever that man had been, he had saved the life of her child and for that she would forever be grateful. Later on Joanna would ensure that Tywin had properly rewarded him but for now she just wanted to hold her son and have Tywin at her side.

Tywin had other plans though as he was prepared to tell Joanna what was about to come. He thought the best approach was to take things slow and see how much she had figured out herself. "Joanna, do you realize who's son he is?"

"Well, unless the mark is just a mark its a big indication of who's son he is, Tywin...Do you mind? The twins are without a doubt yours and Jaime will inherent and...Lannister blood still flows through Tyrion no matter what so he is still Lannister."

"Joanna...He's...The man that saved you..Did you recognize him?"

"No. Should I have? Have I met him?"

"No but I thought you might recognize his description."

"I was a bit busy while he was here. Who is he?"

"Bloodraven."

"Bloodraven. Who is...From the Blackfyre Rebellions. One of Aegon's Great Bastards...But that's impossible, he'd be...old. That man didn't look older than thirty."

"It must be some of his magic. For he had the raven birthmark and ...did magic in front of me..I do not doubt who he is...He knew that Ty...That the child was Aeyrs and he sent a dream to Aerys telling him that. The dragon birthmark just ensures that all know that he is a Targaryen...He asked in return for saving your life that the child be named Aemon."

"That...He saved Ty...he saved Aemon's life so that...there is no reward big enough for that. Aemon is a good name and I am sure that Aerys will be happy with that name."

Tywin wished that Joanna had come to the realization by herself but now he had to tell her. "Joanna .. Aerys is coming to claim Aemon."

"But that he would be a Blackfyre...Why would he want that? It would be,...He doesn't want to claim him in that way does he?"

"No...Bloodraven..said that Aerys would be coming to take him, that Blackfyres would not be allowed to happen again."Tywin watched as Joanna clutched Aemon to her, looking genuinely frightened so Tywin hurried to assure her." Joanna, Aemon will be heir to the throne after is possible that he will rule all of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Possible, yes. But it is a certainty that I will lose my son...How can you ask that of me?"

"I'm not, my love...Aerys will...Aemon is without a doubt his son and Aerys will not..cannot allow him to be raised elsewhere. Not after all of the Blackfyres were finally killed...Others would use him for war. Rebellion...Aemon is Aerys son, Joanna...We should let him take Aemon."

The days that followed were difficult for Joanna and Tywin both. Joanna was torn, unable to bare the thought that her child was about to be torn from her. Tywin had told her that he would fight to keep the child but she could see his relantcnts. She knew that while he would do it he would not be happy about it and that hurt her but...she also knew that if they fought to keep Tyr..Aemon, they would lose. For it would be the West against all of the other Kingdoms. Joanna would still lose her son and probably everything else as well but she still wanted to fight. She was a lioness and the thought of just handing over her son, her cub was fact that both of her lovers wanted her to was difficult for her.

Which was why Joanna was not speaking to Tywin and was not looking forward to Aerys visit. For with his arrival meant a decision, war or handing over her son. Which was why Joanna kept the twins and Aemon close to her at all times. The twins were very confused by what was going on but no one told them anything so they willing just stayed close.

Tywin was preparing for Aerys arrival and for war, for he knew Joanna and knew what she was thinking. He knew it was doomed to fail but there was nothing he wouldn't do for Joanna and his family. And while Aemon was not his son, he was of his blood as was Joanna. Not to mention Aemon was his step son and Tywin would seek to protect what was his, even from Aerys. Even if it meant the destruction of his House.

A week after Aemon's birth, Aerys arrived in Casterly Rock with Rhaegar,who had a dream as well and knew what awaited him. The Kingsguard, Gerold came with them. Tywin was surprised at the Prince's presence but did not show it. Tywin bowed gracefully before them both.

"My King, My Prince. "

"Where is my son, Tywin.?"

Tywin guided them both to the nursery and was unsurprised to see Joanna was there with guards and Gregor. Joanna was watching them all with an extremely unfriendly expression that actually stopped Aerys. Rhaegar ignored all of it though and moved to his brother's side, uncaring about any of it and only needing to see his brother, to be with his brother. Gregor moved to stop him and Gerold moved to stop him but Joanna stopped them both.

"Your Grace, would you like to hold your brother." Rhaegar nodded and immediately grabbed Aemon from Joanna's arms, practically ripping Aemon to him. Once his brother was in his arms, all Rhaegar did was sit there holding him and gazing at him in wonderment. The outside world had ceased to matter, all that mattered was his brother.

Joanna watched the two brothers and could practically see the connection forming between the two of them.

Aerys was watching his sons and Joanna. While Tywin was watching all of them.

For almost an hour that continued when Aerys finally had enough and moved to take his son. Rhaegar reacted instantly and withdrew as far from Aerys as he could without leaving the room, as Gerold guarded the doorway.

"No. He's mine. I saw it. He's mine." Rhaegar kept a tight grip on Aemon.

"Rhaegar, I will see my son. Now give him to ." Rhaegar still looked stubborn,with an expression that looked extremely childish on his eleven year old face.

Joanna watched and couldn't decide what to do, as while she didn't want Aemon taken from her she did know that Aerys deserved to see his son. Their son. So finally she moved to Rhaegar's side.

"Your Grace, why don't you let your father have your brother for just a little while you watch. He will never be out of your sight."

Rhaegar didn't like it but he eventually allowed Aerys to take Aemon and Aerys was just as entranced as Rhaegar had been, even if it was for different reasons. Rhaegar sat right beside Aerys, practically on top of him and never took his eyes off Aemon. Joanna watched the three of them and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her son was gone but at the look on Aerys and Rhaegar's faces, she knew that Tyrion, no Aemon, would be loved beyond anything else and that was enough for her. Not enough to ever ease the ache of the thought of losing her son. The pain of that would never go away, Joanna knew that and Aemon was not even gone yet.

Three weeks later Aerys, Rhaegar and Aemon Tyrion rode away from Casterly Rock. The name had been a 'gift' to Joanna from Aerys, a way to apology that would never be enough for what was taken. Joanna had kept her son for as long as possible, even failing to find a wet-nurse for ages before finally Aerys had sent out Gerold to find one. After that Joanna could not come up with a way to keep Aemon Tyrion with her and was forced to say goodbye to Aemon Tyrion. Joanna watched them ride away until there was not even a spic of them left in her eyes then she withdrew to her chambers. Tywin had stood beside her the entire time but she did not once acknowledge him.

The years that followed saw the three lovers draw apart as the stress of what had been taken from Joanna caused her to become distant to both of them. Thus the relationship between Aerys and Tywin also became strained and it shattered when four years after Aemon's birth, Joanna died while giving birth to a girl. Who swiftly followed her. Tywin was left grieving and alone as Aerys blamed him for her death. The two of them were barely speaking when two years after Joanna's death, Aerys was taken captive at Duskendale and Tywin was left waiting outside its walls. Unable to save his lover without endangering him. For almost a year Tywin was forced to wait outside with his army, anxiously trying to come up with plans to rescue him. In the end Tywin was unable to come up with anything until he thought of a simple plan instead of using his army, he would use a single man and thus Aerys was rescued by one of his Kingsguard.

It was the end of their relationship though as Aerys blamed Tywin for how long it had taken, believing that Tywin had wanted him to rot in the dungeon and thus rule without anyone else until Rhaegar came of age. No matter what Tywin said, nothing would disway Aeyrs of that belief and in time Tywin realized that Aerys had gone mad in Duskendale.


End file.
